


[Script Offer][F4M] MILF Denny's Gets a Not-So-Routine Health Inspection

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Lewd Restaurant [4]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, MILFs, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: ["Lewd Restaurant" Series][Public][Bribery][Abuse of Power][Curvy Girl][Groping][Cock Worship][Fingering][Blowjob][Swallowing][Doggy Style][Creampie][Birth Control] Mentions of [Impreg] and [Anal]
Series: Lewd Restaurant [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062926
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] MILF Denny's Gets a Not-So-Routine Health Inspection

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: MILF Denny's maintains a high standard of cleanliness across all of its locations, but everyone gets lazy sometimes! This month, one of their franchises asks the health inspector to look the other way in exchange for...something nice...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is the manager of a MILF Denny's franchise, in her early 30s. She is kind and hardworking, and usually maintains a wholesome demeanor. But this woman knows how to use her sexuality to her advantage, and has negotiated "special treatment" for the franchise on multiple occasions.

[setting is the local MILF Denny's, early in the morning. You've just walked in]

[yawn] Good morning, ladies. I hope you're ready for another fun day.

Listen...let's try and get our numbers up before the week is out, alright?

A franchise in LA took the #6 spot from us, and now Corporate's worried that we're losing our touch.

But we'll prove 'em otherwise, won't we? Ain't no way we're the 7th best MILF Denny's in the country. No sirree!

The doors open in a couple hours, so let's get this place in shape and---[short pause] What did you say, Nancy?

[short pause] You've GOTTA be kidding....the health inspector's coming TODAY!?

[getting nervous] I thought that wasn't until next week...well, he's coming in during operating hours right? Right!?

[short pause] What are you pointing at---oh goddamn it, that his car pulling up isn't it?

Okay...[deep breath]...I can handle this. The restaurant's not ready for an inspection, but I can still improvise.

[short pause] How? [giggle] You let ME worry about that, Nancy. Just do what you can, and I'll handle the rest.

[the listener walks into the restaurant]

Hello sir, and welcome to MILF Denny's! I trust you're here for the quarterly health inspection?

[short pause] I thought so! We're, uh....still getting the place ready for customers, but now's as good a time as any I suppose.

Here's the main dining area. It might seem a little...underwhelming right now, but I assure you that it's normally in great shape!

[nervous laughter] The kitchen? Sure, we can go there next...

[longer pause] And here's where the magic happens! Our regulars always ask us how we're able to produce such delicious food, and we---I'm sorry sir, what did you say?

[forced laugh] You must be seeing things...there's couldn't possibly be any rats here! This kitchen has been rodent-free for years!

Oh...shit...there he goes....and there goes ANOTHER...[to yourself] I told Janet to set the rat poison last night! I should fire her for this...

[to listener] ANYWAY, how about we step inside the freezer? We can worry about those imaginary rats later.

[short pause] Look at that...nice and organized, isn't it? Nothing out of place...

[short pause] R-rust!? I totally hadn't noticed that before. You've got sharper eyes than I do! If you ever get tired of inspecting restaurants, maybe you should consider managing one [nervous laugh]

I'm...just kidding. That'd probably be worse.

Up next should be the rear of the building, so let's---oh, you don't think it's necessary? [short pause] You've seen enough?

[giggle] I get it...you're so impressed that you don't even need to see the rest! 

Gotcha. So, how did we do?

[longer pause]

We FAILED!? But how can that be!? Even with all of our current...shortcomings...you should've at least given us a passing score!

[short pause] You marked off extra for LYING!? I have been nothing but truthful to you since the moment you...[sigh]

Listen, sir...this MILF Denny's is one of top-performing locations in the country. If it gets out that we failed a health inspection, we'll be ruined! Our reputation will take YEARS to fix!

There's GOTTA be something I can do for you! How about free meals for a week, any time of the day? [short pause] No? How about free meals for a month? STILL no?

[sigh] You're killing me here! Okay, how about...

[taking on a more seductive tone] How about I...unbutton my shirt and offer you...something else?

What's with that look on your face? [giggle] You didn't think I'd stoop THIS low, is that it?

Honey, you don't survive in this business as long as I have...[whispering in the listener's ear] without knowing how to get what you want.

[speaking normally again] And don't pretend that you're better than me! You've been eye-fucking me since you walked in the door.

Not that I'd expect any less...these wide hips do a great job of filling up my jeans, don't they?

My body would be perfect for bearing someone's child...[giggle]...maybe YOURS?

Judging by the tent you've been pitching down there, you might be open to the idea...

Let's have a feel, shall we? Mmmm...you're pretty big, Mr. Health Inspector.

Do you really wanna let this boner go to waste, and make all of the girls here unhappy?

No, I don't think you do. I think you'd prefer if I kept my hand on your cock, and run my fingers down this...magnificent chest of yours. Mmmmm....

How about we make a deal? You and I head back to the kitchen for some fun, and in return you'll reconsider your...harsh evaluation of our restaurant. Whaddaya say?

[short pause] [giggle] I knew you'd make the right choice.

[calling out to co-workers] Ladies! The health inspector and I have more things to discuss in the kitchen. No interruptions, got it? Good.

[to listener] Let's get this show on the road, honey.

SFX [ass smack] Ooooh, he's not such a professional after all!

Don't worry...[whispering in the listener's ear] This bubble butt will feel even better when it's bouncing on your cock.

[short pause][speaking normally again] This place won't open for another hour or so, which gives us plenty of time.

Give me your hand, I've got a special place for it [giggle]

[soft moan] Yeah, just past my panties...feel how wet I am for you?

[improv fingering]

Grab my tits...I know you've been wanting to ever since I unbuttoned my shirt...

Do you like how perky they are?

[moan] It feels really good when you squeeze them!

[improv making out, with several moans in between]

Okay...okay, you can stop! I wanna see your cock now.

Unbutton those slacks for me, will ya?

[short pause] Mmmm...it looks almost as good as it felt in my hand...

...And I bet it'll TASTE even better!

[licking] I always like to start with the head...[licking]...then work my way down to the shaft...[sucking]

There's already some precum here...but that's never enough, is it? [giggle]

[improv blowjob]

Just think: if you had walked out that door, I wouldn't be sucking you dry right now.

Aren't you so glad you chose this? I sure am.

[improv cont'd]

It's not every day that a man as attractive and...[giggle]...well-endowed as you walks in here.

When the other girls hear about this they'll ALL wanna take a crack at you. 

But for now, I want you all to myself...

[improv cont'd]

Are you getting close, honey?

I haven't eaten breakfast yet, so I figured I'd start with your cum [giggle]

You wouldn't want me to starve, would you? Then cum for me!

I wanna swallow everything you've got!

[improv to orgasm]

[licking and swallowing] Mmmm, fantastic! I could suck your cock for hours on end, and it would never get old...

That said, I REALLY want you to pound me from behind.

If we had more time I'd ask you to put it in my ass afterwards, but this'll have to do [giggle]

[grunting and sighing as you unfasten your pants, you can include SFX if you want]

Do you like how my bare ass looks? SFX [ass smack]

[giggle] I'll take THAT as a yes!

Alright...pants are around my ankles, and I'm bent over the stove. You ready for me?

[surprised moan] Fuck! I didn't expect it to feel THAT good!

Get to thrusting, honey. I'm tired of waiting!

[improv doggy style]

Fuck...[moan]...yes! Harder, damn it!

Make my ass jiggle with every thrust!

[improv cont'd]

GOD, I wish we were opening late...your cock is addictive!

It's stretching me out in all the right ways!

[improv cont'd]

Keep going...keep going...

Your cock is gonna make me...I'm gonna...

[improv to orgasm]

Holy fuck...you're amazing, honey...

Hurry up and finish, okay? I still have things to do before we---

[the listener finishes inside you]

[surprised moan] Fuck...I thought...I thought you were gonna pull out!

Damn, my cervix is probably coated by now...good thing I always keep morning-after pills in my purse.

I'm glad you came inside me, but I can't let you knock me up. People would ask too many questions [giggle]

Lemme check my phone...wow, we made good time! The restaurant doesn't open for another 30 minutes.

I can freshen myself up, and you can be on your way.

By the way...you BETTER not forget our deal! I don't wanna have to blackmail you.

After all, I still want you to plow my ass someday...pretty hard to do that from behind bars, isn't it?

[giggle, followed by a kiss] See you later, honey.


End file.
